objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
List of all OCs
Here's a list of all OCs. You can add your own OCs to this page. Rules #Do not edit or remove other people's sections unless they gave permissions to. #All of the characters in the following page belong to their respective owners. Using their asset or pose without permissions will be a copyright rule breaking that can lead you into troubles with the same owners of the following characters! Minh's For more, see All of Minh's OCs Cyan balle.png|Cyan Ball Gramophone.png|Gramophone Crystal weed 1.png|Crystal Gold Bar new.png|Gold Bar Ur boi minh v3.png|Minh's Book B.png|B Fone 2 .png|Fone Oshawott.png|Oshawott Frame m.png|Frame Saxofone j.png|Saxofone fs.png|Fidget Spinner Head Band.png|Head Band Newspaperpose.png|Newspaper Everyone Ping pose.png|Everyone Ping Name Tag pose.png|Name Tag Emerald Play Button pose.png|Emerald Play Button Emerald Play Button but its Sapphire pose.png|Sapphire Play Button Minh.png|Vo Anh Minh OP 12.png|Hourglass OP 10.png|Stink Bomb Goanimate book pose.png|GoAnimate Book OP 9.png|Flowah Ticket pose.png|Ticket Youtube play button pose.png|YouTube Play Button Yoyle Fries .png|Yoyle Fries Gumballe.png|Gumball Yellow Fanny.png|Yellow Fanny Goggles pose.png|Goggles Firework POSE.png|Firework 30th oc pose.png|30th OC Simplistic coiny pose.png|Simplistic Coiny Package pose.png|Package Book story pose.png|Novel Book Art.png|Abstract Art Cyan coiny pose.png|Cyan Coiny Gullotine pose.png|Guillotine Key pose .png|Key Vlgs pose.png|Very Long Green Stick Monitor pose.png|Monitor 40th oc pose.png|Family Reunion Picture Red markerrr.png|Red Marker Cement juice pose.png|Cement Juice Orange bracelety.png|Orangey Bracelety Drumstick pose .png|Drumstick 5 gum pose.png|5 Gum Iihs pose.png|Í͏̶n̸̷͘a͡n̡͢͝i͘͠m̢͞a͝te ̸̕͘I̷͢n̨̛s҉̨a̢n̕͡it̷y͝ ̸́H̨a̴̧ţ͘͜e͠r̀ S҉i͜g̀ǹ͢͞ Bacon pose.png|Bacon IPoke pose.png|iPoke Tombstone pose.png|Tombstone UOYJGB card pose.png|UOYJGB Card Tongue pose.png|Tongue Mansion pose.png|Mansion calculator pose.png|Calculator Glass pane red pose.png|Red Glass Pane Glass pane blue pose.png|Blue Glass Pane Terrible oshawott meme pose.png|Terrible Oshawott Meme Time Bomb pose.png|Time Bomb Dynamite pose .png|Dynamite Mintendo DS pose.png|Mintendo DS Minty bubble.png|Minty Bubble Voting button pose.png|Voting Button Oct Pose.png|Oct Pent pose.png|Pent Rect pose.png|Rect Tri pose.png|Tri Scepter pose.png|Scepter Owitp hater sign pose.png|O̷b̨̡͘j̴e̵͏ct͟ ̀Wą̵l̛͢͝k͏͏ ̡I̷n̡ ́T̴ḩ́́ę̀ ͝҉P̕ar̡k͏̧ ̷͝H͘a͢t͞e̴r͏͏͢ ̧҉S̴͡i̶͟gņ͡ Bubble wand minh pose.png|Bubble Wand Aquamarine pose.png|Aquamarine Swear Jar pose.png|Swear Jar Pile of coiny pose.png|Pile of Coin Htmtcw book.png|How to meme the correct way Book Fish fod pose.png|Fish Food™ RR Head pose.png|Robbie Rotten Head Spiral pose.png|Spiral Wandy pose.png|Wandy Top hat pose.png|Magic Top Hat Black Pencil pose.png|Black Pencil Oak Pose.png|Oak Birch new pose.png|Birch Acacia pose.png|Acacia Smaragdine-colored Parallelogram Thats Leaned Towards The Right pose.png|Smaragdine-colored Parallelogram That's Leaned Towards The Right Ball pose .png|Well, to be honest I don't really know how long can OC names be. Maybe they can be as long as they can be? Not sure... so uh... have a ball, I guess? Periwinkle lollipop pose.png|Periwinkle Lollipop Battleaxe pose.png|Battleaxe Barber pole pose.png|Barber's Pole Pole pose.png|Pole Xylofone pose.png|Xylofone Xylofone mallet pose.png|Xylofone Mallet Painting pose.png|Painting Soap pose.png|Soap Bar Pocket knife pose.png|Pocket Knife Cleaver pose.png|Cleaver Butter Knife pose.png|Butter Knife Tube mod pose.png|Tube Mod Water spray pose.png|Water Spray Charger pose.png|Charger Oshawott token pose.png|Oshawott Token Donation box pose.png|Donation Box Mlg oshawott pose.png|MLG Oshawott Scale pose.png|Libra Laser pointer pose.png|Laser Pointer Kaleidoscope pose.png|Kaleidoscope Quasihemidemisemiquaver pose.png|Quasihemidemisemiquaver Op r 1.png|Yoyo Op r 10.png|Paint Op r 9.png|Cyan Dollar Bill Sockpuppet pose.png|Sockpuppet Clipboard pose.png|Clipboard Best of oshawott jokes book pose.png|Best of Oshawott jokes Book Stop Using This Mouth pose.png|Stop Using This Mouth Compassy posey.png|Compassy Abacus pose.png|Abacus Ship in a bottle pose.png|Ship In A Bottle Bottle in a ship pose.png|Bottle In A Ship Liquid hourglassy pose.png|Liquid Hourglassy Oshawott body pillow pose.png|Oshawott Body Pillow Scalchop pose.png|Scalchop Broken shard pose.png|Broken Shard Negative pose.png|Negative Oreo Pose.png|Oreo Herobriney pose.png|Herobriney Oscilloscope pose.png|Oscilloscope Redstone pose.png|Redstone Communism pose.png|Communism Mine pose.png|Mine Vintage camery.png|Vintage Camery Infinity's SwappedSword.png|Sword Wasupmoldybread.jpg|Wasup Container.png|Container Other OCs of Infinity that don't currently have a body but will have one soon: Helmet, Iron, Diamond, Ceibo (special mention for Yterbium), Dr Rafael Enzo's Enzo_pose.png|Enzo Ashley david.png|Ashley Hammer pose.png|Hammer Warioware logo GBA.png|WarioWare Logo wildbrain eye new pose.png|WildBrain Eye 20 grandmas.png|20 Grandmas AllMightyAmmolite's Asthma Inhaler 5.png|Asthma Inhaler Haloy 5.png|Haloy Journal 3 4.png|Journal 3 Monocley 5.png|Monocley ME_1.png|Motor Engine Paint Hat 5.png|Paint Hat Spanish_Book_3.png|Spanish Book Balloon Pumpp.png|Balloon Pump Eye of agamotto.png|Eye of Agamotto Glittery.png|Glittery Infinate.png|Infinate Menorah.png|Menorah Mouse click.png|Mouse Click PewDiePie's 50M Playbutton.png|Ruby Play Button Diamond Play Butto.png|Diamond Play Button Pumpp.png|Pump Solar panel.png|Solar Panel VR Glasses.png|VR Glassess Windup keyy.png|Windup Key Libra.png|Libra LawnMower.png|Lawn Mower VacuumCleaner.png|Vaccum Cleaner Mezuzah.png|Mezuzah Aluminum Sponge.png|Aluminum Sponge Hand Dryer.png|Hand Dryer Price Gun.png|Price Gun Spotlight.png|Spotlight Whirling Drum.png|Whirling Drum Yoyle Jam.png|Yoyle Jam Chocolate Balll.png|Chocolate Ball Drive Thru Machine.png|Drive Thru Machine Film Strip.png|Film Strip Mini Fridge.png|Mini Fridge Rocket Hammer.png|Rocket Hammer Sand Bottle.png|Sand Bottle Tektite.png|Tektite Sheet Protector.png|Sheet Protector BM44's DareBadgeFTFODI.png|D.A.R.E. Badge Cucumber_(TBFDIWP).png|Cucumber Flipper.png|Flipper Klasky_Csupo_Mouth.png|Klasky Csupo Mouth Kawaii_Cake.png|Kawaii Cake Barney Head Pose.png|Barney Head Tractor.png|Tractor Time_Card.png|Time Card Splat.png|Splaat Recommended_for_You.png|Recommended for You MouthPose.png|Mouth Gold_Bar.png|Gold Bar (BM44's version) JNJ Logo.png|Jacknjellify Logo Rejection Portal.png|Rejection Portal Sun Staff Pose.png|Sun Staff Rainbow Fidget Spinner.png|Rainbow Fidget Spinner!!! X1.png|Sharp X1 PC-8801.png|PC-8801 BM44 Book Remastered Again.png|BM44's Book 100 Dollar Bill.png|100 Dollar Bill Angry Birds DVD.png|Angry Birds DVD Chess Planet.jpg|Chess Planet Goiky Map.png|Goiky Map Smash Ball.png|Smash Ball!!! Frozen Chicken.png|Frozen Chicken BM44 with Rainbow Token!!!.png|BM44 the Object Thingy!!!!! 2 Cents.png|Two Cents Baseball Jr..png|Baseball Jr. CPB.png|CPB Logo Helium.png|Helium Tire Rim.png|Tire Rim Cutiesunflower's Remaker's Green Rocky.png|Green Rocky Green Ice Cube New Pose 1.png|Green Ice Cube Flower Grassy New Bodie.png|Flower Grassy Cosmic Brownie 2nd Pose.png|Cosmic Brownie Sky Blue Cloudy with Arms.png|Sky Blue Cloudy Cosmic Cupcake Pose B.png|Cosmic Cupcake Green Cloudy Laugh.png|Green Cloudy Blue TV 1.png|Blue TV Cloudy Ella 1.png|Cloudy Ella Purple Top Hat 1.png|Purple Top Hat White TV 1.png|White TV Green TV 1.png|Green TV Fire TV 1.png|Fire TV Orange TV 1.png|Orange TV Yellow Top Hat 1.png|Yellow Top Hat Brown Top Hat Pose.png|Brown Top Hat Boombox 1.png|Boombox Cutiesunflower New Look.png|Cutiesunflower Yellow Clock 1.png|Yellow Clock Yellow Lollipop 1.png|Yellow Lollipop Emerald Top Hat Pose.png|Emerald Top Hat Cutie's Book Pose.png|Cutie's Book Cutiefly Body Pillow Pose.png|Cutiefly Body Pillow Marshmallow-Brownie Pose.png|Marshmallow-Brownie Esaïe's -25- Shippy.png|Shippy (HMHS Britannic)|link=Shippy White star line s finest by crystal eclair-d5mqbl9.png.jpeg|Shippy 2 (RMS Olympic) White star line s finest by crystal eclair-d5mqbl9.png.jpeg|Shippy 3 (RMS Titanic) TRG67's Sketch-1479479674874.png|Universal Logo Sketch-1486195728752.png|Triagonal Sign Sketch-1487253479685.png|1000 Degree Knife Sketch-1488414316924.png|Windows Logo BUUUUS.png|Bus Stop Pole Sketch-1497498206552 (1).png|Roblox Noob Head Sketch-1498050898779.png|Yellow Pad Sketch-1500183881699.png|Firey That Is Actually Firey sketch-1506163633955.png|Big Mac Kaija's SonarDude.png PC.png Bloodshot Arrow.png Blood Jar Offical Pose.png Washington Monument as Fred.png Mad Box.png Ferrari.png Ford Logo.png New Tornado.png Cop.png Sriracha Sauce.png Pixelz.png Braixen Head OT2.png New Mario Mustache.png Sandy Island OT2.png Airport Control Tower OT2.png Kingdom Tower Pose (BFSI and OT2).png New Dress.png OKO Tower OT2.png Hitler's Desk Official Pose.png WellsFargo.png Nerdie Pose.png Parking Ticket Pose.png Hoover Dam Official Pose.png MLG Illuminati.png Shopping Bag Pose by Kaija.png Remake Doritos Locos Taco Pose.png Barb Wire.png ObjectOverblast2017 Bacony.png|Bacony Baby Back Ribs Pose.png|Baby Back Ribs Alminium Foil Pose.png|Alminium Foil Badminton Pose V2.png|Badminton Banana Split Pose.png|Banana Split Baltimore Flag Pose.png|Baltimore Flag Biloxi Flag Pose.png|Biloxi Flag Bird Bath Pose'.png|Bird Bath Blue Block Pose.png|Blue Block Boomerang Flower Pose.png|Boomerang Flower Brick Wall Pose.png|Brick Wall Bricky Idle.png|Bricky Brownie Bite Pose.png|Brownie Bite Bottle Cap Pose.png|Bottle Cap Cadet French Fry Pose.png|Cadet French Fry Cappy Pose.png|Cappy Cheeseburger Pose.png|Cheeseburger Butterscotch Pose.png|Butterscotch Cheese Ball Pose.png|Cheese Ball Cherry Idle.png|Cherry Chicken Bites Pose.png|Chicken Bites Colorado Springs Flag Pose.png|Colorado Spring Flag Chicken Bucket Idle.png|Chicken Bucket Chocolate Cupcake Pose.png|Chocolate Cupcake Extra Large Sketchbook Pose.png|Extra Large Sketchbook Cattail Pose.png|Cattail Concord Grapes Pose.png|Concord Grape Cricket New Pose.png|Cricket Fast Food Bag Pose.png|Fast Food Bag Snorkel Mask Pose.png|Snorkel Mask Seattle Flag Pose.png|Seattle Flag Neck Pillow Pose.png|Neck Pillow Pizza Idle.png|Pizza Mississippi Mud Pose.png|Mississippi Mud Croissant Pose.png|Croissant Nashville Sound Pose.png|Nashville Sound Logo Indiana Pacers Logo Pose.png|Indiana Pacers Logo Gelato Pose.png|Gelato Maryland Flag Pose.png|Maryland Flag Deep Dish Pizza Idle.png|Deep Dish Pizza Polo Pose.png|Polo Croquet New Pose.png|Croquet Rising Sun Flag Pose.png|Rising Sun Flag Diamond Discord Pose.png|Diamond Discord Chalk Pose.png|Chalk Hershey Bar New Pose.png|Hershey Bar Headphone New Pose.png|Headphone Root Beer Float Pose.png|Root Beer Float Elevator Button Pose.png|Elevator Button Flail Pose.png|Flail Green Arrow Pose.png|Green Arrow Magma Play Button Pose.png|Magma Play Button Golden Spectactles Pose.png|Golden Spectactle Red Spectactle Pose.png|Red Spectactle Lay Chip Pose.png|Lay's Chips GPS Pose.png|GPS Jelly Filled Donut Pose.png|Jelly Filled Donut Orange Slushie Pose.png|Orange Slushie Sailor Cap Pose.png|Sailor Cap Kendama Pose.png|Kendama Ink Bottle Pose.png|Ink Bottle Ice Slingshot Pose.png|Ice Slingshot Petushok Pose.png|Petushok Las Vegas Flag Pose.png|Las Vegas Flag Pink Starburst Pose.png|Pink Starburst Red Starburst Pose.png|Red Starburst Orange Starburst Pose.png|Orange Starburst Yellow Starburst Pose.png|Yellow Starburst Green Sock Pose.png|Green Sock Rainbow Layer Dip Pose.png|Rainbow Layer Dip Plum Pose.png|Plum Japan Flag Pose.png|Japan Flag Nantucket Flag Pose.png|Nantucket Flag Milwaukee Flag Pose.png|Milwaukee Flag Los Angeles Flag Pose.png|Los Angeles Flag Qatar Flag Pose.png|Qatar Flag Whopper Pose.png|Whopper Taco Seasoning Pose.png|Taco Seasoning Slingshot Newer Pose.png|Slingshot Sky Sox Logo Pose.png|Sky Sox Logo Red Slushie Pose(HOST).png|Red Slushie Lip Gloss Pose.png|Lip Gloss Red Ball Pose.png|Red Ball Orange Macaron Pop Pose.png|Orange Macaron Pop Metal Hat Pose.png|Metal Hat Picnic Basket Pose.png|Picnic Basket Shell New Pose.png|Shell PickleBall Pose.png|Pickleball Monkey Fist Pose.png|Monkey Fist Electric Slingshot New Pose.png|Electric Slingshot Red Coin Pose.png|Red Coin Lemon Slice Pose.png|Lemon Slice Minty Pose.png|Minty Pushpin Pose.png|Pushpin Retrica Pose.png|Retrica Yoyo Pose.png|Yoyo IAOfficial Ball Pose.png|GD Ball(IAOfficial2017) IAOfficial Cube Pose.png|GD Cube(IAOfficial2017) IAOfficial Wave Pose.png|GD Dart(IAOfficial2017) IAOfficial Ship Pose.png|GD Ship(IAOfficial2017) Tackle Box Pose.png|Tackle Box Orange Triangle Pose.png|Orange Triangle Seashell Pose.png|Seashell Keytar Pose.png|Keytar Reception Bell Pose.png|Reception Bell Weight Pose.png|Weight Yellow Play Button Pose.png|Yellow Play Button Seashelly Pose.png|Seashelly Paper Boat Pose.png|Paper Boat Sound Slingshot Pose.png|Sound Slingshot Painting Frame Pose.png|Painting Frame Three Sided Mirror Pose.png|Three Sided Mirror Tangerine Pose.png|Tangerine SD Card Idle.png|SD Card Shaved Ice Pose.png|Shaved Ice YOLO Box Pose.png|YOLO Box Yellow Square Pose.png|Yellow Square Shadow Staff Pose.png|Shadow Staff Fire Staff Pose.png|Fire Staff Road Track Pose.png|Road Track Commander French Fry Pose.png|Commander French Fry Pinwheel Pose.png|Pinwheel Ruler Pose.png|Ruler Watermelon Poptart Pose.png|Watermelon Poptart Stretchy Coin Pose.png|Stretchy Coin Toronto Flag Pose.png|Toronto Flag Train Track Pose.png|Train Track Straw Hat Pose.png|Straw Hat Water Gun Pose.png|Water Gun Vigoro Pose.png|Vigoro Volleybally Pose.png|Volleybally Traffic Light Pose.png|Traffic Light Tape Recorder Pose.png|Tape Recorder Soldier French Fry Pose.png|Soldier French Fry Subscribe Button.png|Subscribe Button Sleeping Bag Pose.png|Sleeping Bag O-Phone Pose.png|O-Phone Peyote Pose.png|Peyote Pencil Sharpener Pose.png|Pencil Sharpener Petit Four Pose.png|Petit Four MIAB Pose.png|Message In A Bottle Banana Lollipop Pose.png|Banana Lollipop Grapefruit Slice Pose.png|Grapefruit Slice Lily Of The Valley Pose.png|Lily Of The Valley Fishing Bobber Pose.png|Fishing Bobber Cologne Pose.png|Cologne Pollen Pose.png|Pollen Reading Fightin Phils Logo Pose.png|Reading Fightin Phils Logo Shopping Bag Pose.png|Shopping Bag Chicken Head Pose.png|Chicken Head Golden Camera Pose.png|Golden Camera Tofu's/Cillill/Bokurei's Injustice card.png|Injusticey DROBRHS.png|DROBRS Dewott.png|Dewott Ghostguy.png|Ghostguy Superblahblah.png|Soops Gamecubey.png|Gamecubey MKS.png|MKS STAR.png|Star(host) Tofumaster.png|Tofumaster165's Book Aquamarije.png|Aquamarine RacketyPose.png|Rackety 1-ball extra pose.png|1-Ball Dschip.png|Chip firetrap.png|Firetrap Gengar used shadow ball by digitalpelican-d7tkk8e.png|Kenji deer-clip-art-deer05_Clipart_Free.png|Antonio Frisbee.png|Frisbeeposey CaptainObvious.png|Captain Obvious Detahstroke.png|Deathstrokey Birdy2.png|Birdy Lennisball.png|Lennis Ball Frisky.png|Rotated Backdrop with Frisk Face and Hair GBA.png|GBA tofunew.png|Tofuye Download.png|Journal Knifea.png|Knife Packero.png|Packero Bokurei.png|Bokurei (Log) 250px-708Phantump.png|Bokurei (Phantump) doritosg.png|Doritos Lickilicky.png|Lickilicky Natu Body Pillow.png|Natu Body Pillow Wekling.png|Wekling Cornico (reskin of pIKACHU).gif|Cornico Tehendisnigh.png|Death Sign Dep.gif|Chris chebbon.png|Chebbon Devila.png|Devila Pencil2.png|Pencil Untitledfd.png|Slap a Jap Airhorny.png|Airhorny Bombshell.png|Bombshell Dabby.png|Dabby SpiceBun.png|Spice Bun Dem Pokeys.png|Pokeymans Picture Finn.png|Finn the Object TofuBoku.png|Tofu Post-it's Starfruit.png|Starfruit PukeVomitBarfThrowup Puddle.png|Puke Puddle ObjectAwesomenessOffical's WiiU Gamepad.png Sugar Cookie.png Skittles.png Radio Speaker.png Pearl Pudding.png Nutella.png NCS Music.png Mallet.png Lemonade.png Jelly Peanut Butter Sawduich.png IPod.png Honeycomb.png High Shoe.png Game Cube.png Fidget Spinnery.png Error Message.png Dollar.png Dime.png Cereal Bowl.png Capri-SunOr Smoothie.png Blue Marshmallow And Chocolate Marshmallow.png Bible.png Alexmarine.png Atom(OAO).png Cerealy Bowy.png PineTreeRomaniaOffical's 11, Pine Tree.png Romania Book.png Alex0421"s Sparkling Cherry Limeade.png|Sparkling Cherry Limeade Somethin.png|Frisbee POAC.png|Picture Of A Chicken Pokemon Card Pack.png|Pokemon Card Pack Jason.png|Jason Jibanyan Picture.png|Jibanyan Picture Cranberry.png|Cranberry ManipulativeMudkip's OCs Diamond (IO3 Pose).png|Diamond Emerald-0.png|Emerald Peanut Butter (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Peanut Butter Icepick.png|Icepick Mr. Yokai's OCs Credit to... Bokurei! Also, reminder, some of my OCs are from completly different series' or, probably, just made for fun. KABLOOM.PNG|Kabloom XXX.PNG|XXX CODEY.PNG|Codey COCONUT LORD.png|DA COCONUT LORD (actually me) 3D Sanic!.png|Sanic Bone Baton.PNG|Bone Baton Clean Up This Wiki Badge.PNG|Clean Up This Wiki Badge Bubble Gun.PNG|Bubble Gun Treble Clef.PNG|Treble Clef The Cookiecutter.PNG|Cookiecutter Pearl of Enthrallment New.PNG|Pearl of Enthrallment Cirrus Storm.PNG|Cirrus Storm Subwoofer.PNG|Subwoofer Frost Pendant.PNG|Frost Pendant Jawbreaker.PNG|Jawbreaker Sign.PNG|Sign Kabloom NEW.PNG|Kabloom, New! Codey NEW.PNG|Codey, New! Battery.PNG|Battery Tricky.PNG|Tricky Nanisore.PNG|Nanisore Ep10-jakuzure.jpg|Nonon I TRICKE YOUUUUUUUUUU.png|I messed up here now what When a commercial about dora comes up.png|Another I messed up here now what Dodgeball with a Glass.jpg|Spanish I messed up here now what Blueplanetugly.png|Ugly I messed up here now what 666-Ball.png|666-Ball I-Pad.png|i-Pad Laser Pointer.PNG|Laser Pointer Dorky Picture.PNG|Dorky Picture Dodgeballs.PNG|Dodgeballs Domino.PNG|Domino What did he just call me (Television).png|Facey (actually just a weird face) Wander over Memer.PNG|Wander over Memer Jig & Saw.PNG|Jig & Saw Martial Gun.PNG|Martial Gun New Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet Mushroom Mace.PNG|Mushroom Mace Dragon Nunchuks.PNG|Dragon Nunchuks Insect Scythe.PNG|Insect Scythe Tide Hammer.PNG|Tide Hammer Plague Turret.PNG|Plague Turret Phantom Tambourine.PNG|Phantom Tambourine Cyber Manipulator.PNG|Cyber Manipulator Shuriken.PNG|Shuriken Marble (Stone).png|Marble (Stone) Fragment.png|Fragment Adamantite Pickaxe.png|Adamantite Pickaxe Nano Purge.PNG|Nano Purge Spirit.PNG|Spirit Spirit Cannon.PNG|Spirit Cannon Image121.png|YA HECKLY NEWS! BluJayPJ AugustinaPose.png|Augustina Palmer (Apple) BeauPose.png|Beau Otten (Balloon) BernardinePose.png|Bernardine Speranza (Bow) BernardPose.png|Bernard Gabriel (Baseball) BrookePose.png|Billie Andreasen (Bubble) KabedePose.png|Kabede Samuel (Knife) LeannePose.png|Leanne Joseph (Leafy) LeticiaPose.png|Leticia Jolicoeur (Lightbulb)|link=Leticia Jolicoeur MabelPose.png|Mabel Delaney (Match) MatthewPose.png|Matthew Castell (Fan) MarcianaPose.png|Mandy Saraçi (Marshmallow) MichaelaPose.png|Michaela Nuremberg (Microphone) NickPose.png|Nicholas Cucinotta (Nickel) NicolePose.png|Nicole Cingolani (Needle) OlliePose.png|Oliver Sewick (OJ) PatrickPose.png|Pat Moore (Paintbrush) PenelopePose.png|Penelope DeSatigo (Pin) PerrinePose.png|Perrine Archambault (Pepper) PeterPose.png|Peter Salomon (Paper) PiperPose.png|Piper Fletcher (Pencil) SaltBluJayPJ.png|Samantha Tomasson (Salt) ScarlettPose.png|Sierra Gomes (Suitcase)|link=Sierra Gomes SophiePose.png|Sophie Puczkowski (Soap)|link=Sophie Puczkowski TabithaPose.png|Tabitha Milburn (Taco) TessaPose.png|Tessa Petronis (Test Tube) TimmyPose.png|Timmy Maksimov (Tissues) DiamondBluJayPJ.png|Diamond Armlessandnicecloud.png|Cloud PotatoChip.png|Potato Chip Stupe's Screen Shot 2017-10-07 at 11.06.08 AM.png|Stupe Did Nothing Wrong Kysyourself.png|Noose Bad things.png|Bad Things Stupe Did Homestardance.gif|Homestar Runner, Strong Bad, and Strong Mad Dancing ootdchdlm.png|Old Oc Tyler deleted cause he doesn't like me Category:OCs Category:Free Add Articles Category:Stupe